


Spencer Carlin in a Bikini

by that1girl21



Category: South of Nowhere
Genre: Bikinis, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, Seduction, Sexual Frustration, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1girl21/pseuds/that1girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted on FF.net. Spencer gets Ashley all hot and bothered</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer Carlin in a Bikini

Ashley's pov.

Okay, just a little set up here: I, Ashley Davies, have the most frustrating life ever. Now, you're probably thinking to yourself "Oh, Ashley. You don't know what frustrating is. You have a budding music career, you have good looks, plenty of friends, and the absolute most drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend that has ever walked the earth." My response to that statement is as follows: That last part- the part about the girlfriend- THAT is exactly why my life is so frustrating.

We've been dating for almost four years. We met in high school and eventually became good friends, and then lovers. She's the love of my life and is the first person I've ever fantasized about marrying. Just haven't found the right opportunity for it yet. Who couldn't fall madly in love with someone as beautiful as her? When we first met, I thought she was so cute, so pretty and innocent. But, over the last four years—OH MY GOD! This girl is a goddess. No exaggeration. I've heard of someone getting better with age, but damn! Her breasts have gotten bigger (not much, but it's definitely noticeable), her legs are sooo sexy, her abs look so good from all the workouts she's been doing, and she has a grade-A perfect ass.

And here I am sitting on a dock on the banks of a river, practically salivating over all of it while she swims around in a black bikini that clings to every last curve of her unbelievable body. See? That is why my life is so SEXUALLY frustrating. Because I have to look at her in a wet bikini all weekend. We're at a cabin with a few girlfriends of ours and ever since we left the beach on Friday, she hasn't taken off the bikini except when she has to take a shower. I could swear she's doing this to me on purpose.

And I'm sure you're thinking "She's your girlfriend. You guys probably have sex a lot."

Nope. Spencer is the biggest tease ever. I remember when we first started going out, I was always the one on top during sex, I was the dominant one, but after the "trench coat surprise" Spencer was almost always the one in charge. (No complaints. She's amazing.) Not that I never tried to seduce her, but she would often, very playfully, turn me down. (I could use lingerie, candles, and rose pedals, but I like to save those for special occasions) Don't get me wrong. I like being teased. But there are times where she'll tease me for a month before letting me get some relief. Walking around in short shorts, cleavage-exposing tops. I love her, but she is evil.

Anyway, like I said, I'm sitting on the dock staring at her like a dog after a food bowl and the only thing to break me out of my trance is the sound of her voice. (Even that turns me on. Okay, I need help.)

"Hey, Ashley! You coming?" she yells. Feel free to make up your own orgasm joke if you want, given the circumstances.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I yell back before jumping right into the water. Thank god it's a little cold. Very refreshing.

Actually, all of the fun we have with the girls is a nice distraction. We swim around, play Marco Polo, we set up a basketball hoop in a tree nearby to play basketball with. It's only when Spencer rubs against me or gets out of the water that my mind is cast headlong back into the gutter. The way the water cascades off her hair and over her skin is so beautiful it may as well be in slo-mo.

Anyway, that routine lasted until dusk, and then we all went back to the fire pit in the back of the cabin. It was a lot of fun. I changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Spencer, of course, never changed out of her bikini, but thankfully she was covered up by a towel while we all made smores and chatted it up for a while, Spencer sitting on my lap and cuddling as the sun finally went down and all the other girls went back inside for bed.

Spencer kissed my cheek "You want to go back inside, too?"

I just nodded and we both stood up, making our way back to the cabin, I walk a little faster than her, so it took me a minute to notice she had stopped walking after just 2 steps. When, I turned around, she was wearing a happy smile on her face.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"You know… I don't think we should go inside just yet." She said.

"Why not?"

Spencer didn't answer. She just turned back around and walked back over to the dock. Even if the sun wasn't out, I could see her just fine. The light from the moon, the fire, and the cabin had her lit just right.

"Wait, Spencer! I thought you wanted to-" I didn't catch up to her until she was already over the water, at which point, she quickly turned around and grabbed my shorts, pulling me in for a loving kiss. Our arms wrapped around each other and tongues massaged one another in our mouths.

"You said you wanted to go inside. I didn't." she said when she finally pulled away.

"Spencer-"

"You're so cute, Ashley." The way she said those words made me go numb. "I remember, when we first started dating, I was so nervous. Everything was a first-time thing for me. And now look at you. You're the one at my beck and call, I'm the one teaching you new things and making new suggestions for stuff we could do to each other…" she leaned in closely to whisper in my ear "…and you are the one who is drooling over the sight of my body."

"Spencer, please just—" I started before she shushed me with one finger against my lips.

She took a step away, dropping the towel off her shoulders and revealing that god damn bikini again.

"Let's go for a swim, Ash." She said to me in a gleeful tone before dropping herself into the water.

I didn't even take anything off. I just jumped right in without any though. She may as well have had me on a leash. The second I dropped into the water, we were in each other's' arms, kissing like it would be the last kiss of our lives. I ran my hands through her gorgeous hair, while she squeezed my ass through my jeans as she so often liked to do, a moan from my mouth is what she got in response. I am so weak for this girl.

Even more moans escaped my throat as her wet kisses went lower, lifting me up a bit with her arms she made her way over my pulse point and to my collar bone before lifting my shirt up and over my head in one swift motion, tossing it back into the river, never to be seen again. I didn't care about the shirt. All I needed was her lips on mine, and that was what I got. More sexually charged than ever, she kissed me while simultaneously forcing my shorts off my body.

"God, Spencer. I love you so much, baby." I groaned as her thigh began to rub against my pussy faster and faster until she replaced it with her hand. Her other hand and her mouth were focused on my breasts. I could feel my hard nipples in between her teeth and fingers

"I love you too, Ashley. With all my heart, with all my soul." She said to me.

Spencer wasted no time. Most girls would put one finger inside me at first, maybe two. Not my blonde beauty. She gave me four. For fingers were now inside me, thrusting, moving from right to left, up and down, everywhere. Shockwaves of pleasure shot through me for what felt like hours. Between her fingers, her mouth, her touch, I couldn't believe what I was feeling. I could barely move as I finally climaxed right there in that river, surrounded by nothing but the water and moonlight. I didn't care how loud I was. I wanted people to see how much I loved her.

"Spencer…" I panted. "You're so amazing."

"Oh, we're not done yet, Ashley." She said to me. She pushed me along over to the dock again. "I want you to go down on me, baby." She loved it when I ate her out. And then it just hit me: that god damn bikini is still on. As she lifted herself onto the dock, I slipped her bottoms off, while she took care of the rest, tossing it as far away as we could. I never wanted to see it again.

God, she tastes so good. My hands cup her perfect breasts as I drink in every last drop of her juices with my tongue, her breathing becoming heavier and more rapid. She's trying not to scream but I know her. When my head is between her legs, she'll always scream.

"OH, GOD! YES, ASH! MORE!" See? "ASH, YES! SO CLOSE, BABY! AAAAAAAAAASH!" There it is. That's what I like to hear.

After taking a moment to wipe the cum off my lips, I lift myself on top of Spencer, kissing up her legs, her abs, her breasts, and then finally saving the best kiss for her lips. Of course, I knew we weren't done yet when she rolled us over so that she was on top.

We just took a moment to stare at each other, eyes wandering all over each other. Wow how could anybody be so beautiful? Finally, we stopped and looked into each other's eyes.

"Ashley, I love you."

"I love you, too, Spencer."

"Look, Ash. I know this isn't exactly the right way to do this, but I can't wait anymore." She paused for a second. "Ashley Davies, will you marry me?"

"God, yes, Spencer." I pulled her in for yet another kiss.

And that's the story of how Spencer proposed. She would do it again a few days later, this time with a ring. But, that night, we just made love by that river until dawn, and then went back inside and did it again and again until it was time for breakfast.


End file.
